Back Home -JAX AND TARA-
by skriley316
Summary: Starts a little after 3x12... Different though- Jax was with Opie the night of the church assault so he never got charged and won't have to go to Stockton... Lyla never got her abortion... Tara was kidnapped instead of Abel. Please R & R!


**TARA POV**

Belfast had been hell. I was so homesick, then I had terrible morning sickness for 2 weeks while I was there. I was sitting in Maureen Ashby's store when she initially called Gemma... Maureen said as soon as she told her I was in Belfast she said "good!" and hung up... Then there was nothing for weeks and I knew Gemma was keeping me gone purposely. I convinced Maureen to call Opie... She'd never call Jax directly. Maureen told me the IRA knew Jax and the rest of SAMCRO was coming and that I was going to be taken again but she had Trinity, who I came to learn was Jax's sister, take me to a little motel just outside of Belfast. I had to keep the curtains closed and the door and windows locked at all times and never answer the phone. She had a special knock she would do and that's how I would know it was her. She'd bring me food, drinks, clothes, and things to keep me busy while in there. I had never been so happy to see my blonde haired, blue eyed boys in my entire life. Whenever Trinity knocked on the door and I saw her standing out there with them plus Chibs, Clay, and Bobby, I was so happy. Before I could even fully open the door, Jax was already right there. He took me into his arms, giving me a huge hug and kiss, then he smiled and looked me over. I wasn't banged up at all but he still checked. The long flight back home to Charming I just slept in Jax's arms. I was a nervous wreck the entire month I was gone and I would only sleep a couple of hours at time, so being able to curl up in Jax's arms was heaven on earth. I knew I would be safe with him like I always had been. When I woke up, we were on Gemma's couch. I don't remember the plane touching down, getting into her car, or getting inside the house or onto the couch. I sat up and saw Jax, Gemma, and Abel sitting at the kitchen table eating some spaghetti. Whenever Jax saw me making my way in there, he rushed to my side.

"I'm fine... Really..."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? You slept for 18 hours babe."

"All of the above actually. It'd be nice to have a meal that isn't fast food or from a vending machine or that comes in cardboard or styrofoam..."

"I'll get you some spaghetti... What would you like to drink? A beer? It'll help you relax... I even picked up your favorite."

"Water will do just fine, but thank you. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

He kissed me, then I grabbed my bag to freshen up. After going pee, I brushed my hair and got it pulled back, then brushed my teeth. I'd wait to shower until we actually got home. I came out and they were all watching me like I was going to keel over dead at any minute.

"Jax... You and Gemma can stop staring. I'm perfectly fine, just ready to get back to my normal life. I don't want to talk about Belfast."

"We were just worried babe."

"Mmm I bet."

If only he knew about Gemma not telling him whenever Maureen had called. I sat down and started to eat.

"I won't be returning to work Jackson. Things have changed in the month I was away, and I reprioritized things. Abel is gonna need his momma more, and not some nanny."

"Being a surgeon is your passion Tara... I'm not gonna take that away from you."

"That may be true but it's what I want to do. And it isn't your fault I am doing this, it's no one's..."

"We'll take more about this later..."

I finished my plate, then picked Abel up.

"Hi baby boy... I missed you so much, did you know that?"

He curled up against my chest so I took that as a yes. He was 9 months now, which was so odd because even being gone just a month, he had grown so much. Jax smiled when he watched us together. That was the side of Jax I loved the most... Him being Daddy and Hubby and not the V.P of SAMCRO was just so much better.

"Tara, I have to go pick up some formula and diapers for him... Lyla drove the Cutlass over here for you last night... I'll let you take little man home and get him into bed, okay? There is enough formula left in the tin on the counter for his bed time bottle."

Honestly, the month I was gone made Jax step up to be more of a father, so I was pleased he was more involved with Abel.

"I'll walk you out... Here Gemma, can you hold him for a second?"

It was so hard to act civil with her after what she did to me... I just wanted to claw out her throat. I handed Abel to her then went outside with Jax.

"I'll go to the store then I gotta stop by the clubhouse for a quick meeting to update everyone. I'll be home in an hour or two, okay? Wait up for me."

"Gotcha."

He rode off and I made it inside, and reached for Abel. Gemma tighten her hold on him while looking at me.

"I just spent a month away from him in Belfast... You could at least let me hold my son, Gemma."

She glared at me.

"Too bad he isn't yours... Not until you and Jax get married which I doubt he'll ever want to settle down with you."

I took a deep breath, not really wanting to get into it with her while Abel was right there so I grabbed for him but she shoved me up against the back door and held me there by my neck, and slowly tighten her grip on my neck... I was slowly choking,. I tried to free her hand from my neck and couldn't help but get my other hand down onto my stomach- as if that would protect the baby. She saw it and released.

"How far along?"

"3 months by now."

I was gasping for air but she handed Abel to me and I collected my belongings and walked out of the house and got Abel into the car to go home. By the time Jax got home, I had Abel asleep in the playpen by my side of the bed... I had already showered and everything, taking special care of the bruises on my neck that formed from Gemma's fingers... I covered them with make-up. I would wait for the perfect timing to tell Jax what she did... First I had to tell him I was pregnant. He got home right as I was applying the cocoa butter to my baby bump which was only noticeable when I lifted my shirt. You could see where my stomach was starting to shape away from between my hips.

"Whatcha doin' babe?"

"Cocoa butter to prevent stretch marks... Jax, I'm pregnant."

He stood there like a statue for a second, then came and sat on his side of the bed.

"Really? How far?"

"3 months yesterday... It's yours."

"I wouldn't have doubted it. This is amazing babe... Our child is going to be perfect."

"2 more weeks and we can find out the gender."

"It's a boy already, I just know it."

"How so?"

"Tellers only make boys."

"Knowles only make girls."

"Teller blood runs strong."

It was cute how persistent he was.

"I don't know... Abel may be getting a baby sister. Okay... Betting you dish duty for 2 weeks it's a boy."

"Bet's on Teller... But if I win, you have to be home every night by 10."

"Well I'm gonna win."

"Yeah okay."

He kissed me, then my stomach, and then he placed his hands on it.

"Hey there buddy... Your mommy and daddy love you so much already... We can't wait to meet you... Your big brother too."

Jax really had changed, and I was totally loving it.

"Jax... First night back home, and I'm so happy. I missed our comfy bed, and the luxury of our shower... Our home in general."

"I'm going to sleep so well with you actually here tonight. Last night didn't count. You had the couch and I was in the recliner... Gemma was persistent about us staying."

"Didn't matter to me, I was asleep anyways. Is it bad I'm still tired? I just want to go to bed..."

"Okay, hold on."

He got down into just his boxers, then got beneath the covers and turned out the lights, pulling me close. I curled up into his arms, resting my head on his chest.

"Good night Jax..."

"Night babe. I love you."

"I love you too... Really."

**~First chapter so it wasn't too good but I'd really love some reviews- good or bad, I'd love to hear it.~****  
**


End file.
